


Indignation

by autisticaizawashouta



Series: Gender is Hard 'verse [10]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Friendship, Gen, Homophobia, LGBTQ Characters, Mental Illness, Past Suicide Attempt, Police Brutality, Queer Themes, Sickness Mention, Tone Policing, cursing, in which kestrel is once again highly unsubtle about their views, non-binary characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticaizawashouta/pseuds/autisticaizawashouta
Summary: Logan's emotions have been running hot for the past few days. Naturally, something would happen to push xir over. Sometimes, storms make the most beautiful rainbows.





	Indignation

**Author's Note:**

> this is the Gender is Hard 'verse, so pronouns are as follows: Logan, xe/xir, Roman, they/them, Virgil, they/them, Patton, he/him  
> Everything except for the tone policing is all just mentioned.

“Of course I don’t want to have this debate, because my existence is not a debate!” Logan exclaimed, slamming xir fist down on the desk in front of xir and standing up. “You expect us to participate calmly when there are people who will say that we’re mentally ill, or sinful, or whatever excuse they’re coming up with to cover for the simple fact that people who aren’t like them make them uncomfortable.”

“Logan, sit down,” Mr. Travis said. He crossed his arms. “You may express that opinion, but please do so in a calm and respectful manner.”

“Calm?” Logan asked. It took a few moments for xir brain to reboot. “Are you seriously asking me to be calm about this? This is something that affects me personally. Please tell me how in the name of Bill Nye am I supposed to remain  _ calm _ .”

“Well, I suppose if you can’t remain calm, you could always take a detention and leave,” Mr. Travis offered.

Logan scoffed. “So it’s either defend my identity from people I already get enough crap from just for daring to identify as something other than a cishet male, or get punished for daring to express my thoughts and views. What an amazing array of choices here.”

You could almost feel Mr. Travis’s irritation. “You can either abide by the debate guidelines, or get detention and go to the office.”

“Now you’re telling me that I have to adhere to unreasonable standards set out by people who already think that my gender is a mental illness or an attempt to be ‘trendy’ or whatever, or else I won’t be allowed to speak for myself?” Logan asked.

“I agree,” someone said, and Logan turned to see one of xir classmates, Renee, standing up. Something burned in her dark eyes. “You all get on me for being too emotional when we’re having these debates. Why shouldn’t we have emotions about these things? The last time you were literally debating whether or not police violence was excusable and you gave me a detention when I got upset about people essentially saying, right in front of my face, that they think the police would be justified if they shot me while I was unarmed.”

Several other students made agreeing noises, and Mr. Travis’s face reddened.

“Fine,” he snapped. “You’re both getting written up for disrupting class, and you’ll be going for a chat with the principal.”

“Oh, so disrupting class is bad, but class disrupting our mental health and negatively impacting our entire lives is fine? Wow, you’re just as much of an asshole as I always thought you were,” another student said, standing up to join Renee and Logan. Xe recognized her- her name was Hollyn, and rumor had it, she had attempted suicide before.

“You’re being written up too. Anyone else want to join them?” Mr. Travis asked.

A kid with red and orange dyed hair stood up, sighing as he did so. His name was Reilly. “Sure. Dad’ll understand, really, and it’s not like Logan’s the only LGBTQ kid in here.”

His dad was also the drama teacher. It was well known that Mr. Travis and Reilly’s dad had a… rivalry.

“Impromptu walkout. I like this idea,” Renee said. Logan followed her as she walked towards the door. A little over two-thirds of the class were standing up as well, grabbing their things and following.

“Every single one of you who walk out will be getting a week’s worth of after-school detention,” Mr. Travis barked, and Renee paused in the doorway. She looked over her shoulder.

“Bye, Felicia,” she said, and walked out. Logan followed her.

Out in the hallway, the students drifted apart. Logan, Renee, and Hollyn all walked together towards one of the side entrances to the school.

“Whew, that’s exhilarating,” Renee said. “I wish I’d had the balls to do that sooner.”

“Indeed,” Logan agreed. “We should’ve done this much sooner.”

Hollyn had her phone out and was texting. “So are we skipping the rest of school today? I mean, that was sixth period.”

“I’m feeling rebellious,” Renee replied, a smirk dancing on her lips. “And we’ve already walked out.”

They left the building, and heard the door latch and lock behind them.

“Whoo! Rebellion!” Hollyn said, punching the air with the hand that wasn’t texting.

“So what should we do with our sudden free time?” Renee asked. She was also texting. Logan realized- xe should probably at least let xir mom know that xe was going to be getting in huge trouble from the school.

“We could hang out at McDonald’s and eat a shit-ton of french fries,” Hollyn suggested.

“I love that idea,” Renee agreed. “Do any of us have a car?”

“I do,” Logan said, putting away xir phone. Xir mom had been texted.

“Cool! Would you drive us to McDonald’s so we can hang out and eat a shit-ton of french fries?” Renee asked.

Logan thought about it for a moment.

“Sure,” xe said.

 

They started with two orders of large fries each. At least, at McDonald’s, they were away from the fallout of their actions.

“Wow,” Hollyn said, looking at her phone. “Everyone’s already blowing up on Facebook about it. And it’s on Twitter.”

“Unsurprising,” Renee said, tossing a french fry in her mouth and adjusting her shirt. “Of course they’re gonna get all up on us for getting fed up with, well, shit like that.”

“They don’t want their power system threatened,” Hollyn agreed. She looked at Logan, fixing large hazel eyes in xir direction. “So, I gather that you’re LGBTQ. I already had some suspicions, since you hang out with Roman and Christine and the performing arts kids a lot. Do you mind telling us how you identify?”

“Non-binary,” Logan replied. “I use xe/xir pronouns.”

“Coolio,” Hollyn replied. “I’m a lesbian.”

“I’m biromantic ace,” Renee said.

The three of them fell quiet for a few moments while they ate french fries. Hollyn spoke up next.

“Have you ever noticed that there are actually a lot more LGBTQ people in the world than people want you to think there are? Like, Renee, I never would’ve thought of you as anything other than cishet and I should, well, I should know better,” she said.

Renee nodded. “I know. Same with me, about both of you.”

“Marginalized and oppressed people creating community threatens the power of the people who are oppressing and marginalizing us,” Logan replied. “It’s like unions. Until working people worked together, the bosses had all the power.”

“That makes sense,” Hollyn said.

Renee was looking into middle distance, her fingers tapping on the table.

“You know,” she said. “We could make a difference here. There’s a lot of us who are sick of the way things are. We could change that.”

“How, though?” Hollyn asked.

“I’m sure there’s a Wikipedia page for that,” Logan replied, already on xir phone and googling it.

“Mr. Travis isn’t even the only problem,” Hollyn mused.

“Far from,” Renee agreed. “Mr. Bannock still teaches.”

Hollyn shuddered. “Oh, I hate him.” Logan made a noise of agreement.

The three of them sat at their table, eating fries, until the first parental unit called.

“Yeah, hey dad,” Hollyn said, picking up her phone. “I’m fine. Yes, I walked out of class and skipped seventh period. Mr. Travis was being a dick. Yeah, I can be home by then. Wait, you’re what? ...You and mom are the literal cooliest. Yeah, love you too. Bye.” She hung up. “I need to be home at five because my parents are going to take me to see Love, Simon early because they’re proud that I’m standing up for myself. They… didn’t even need context.”

“I don’t know whether to be awed or concerned,” Renee responded. Her eyes said awed.

Renee’s parents were the next to call, and they wanted her home to talk as soon as possible.

“They’re just worried that administration might go after me unfairly because, well, I’m black,” she said. She glanced out towards the street where traffic was driving by, oblivious to the three teens and the way their world was shifting. “To be honest, so am I.”

“Then we will fight administration,” Logan replied.

“Yeah!” Hollyn agreed. “We’re friends now… right?”

Logan and Renee both gave affirmatives.

“And fighting for each other is what friends do!” Hollyn finished.

“If we’re friends now, we’re gonna need each other’s phone numbers,” Renee pointed out.

“You’re absolutely correct,” Logan agreed.

The three of them exchanged phone numbers and then got in Logan’s car.

Xe dropped Renee off first, and Hollyn moved up to the front seat. They kept a quiet chatter going as she gave xir directions to her house.

“It was nice talking to you,” she said once they were parked outside her house. “I’m happy I’m gonna get the chance to know you better.”

“I am also looking forward to getting to know you better,” xe agreed.

“Anyways… See you on Monday?” she asked, and xe nodded.

“See you Monday.”

She left the car, and xe drove off. Xir parents were probably both home early, since xe had texted xir mom and the school had probably called them.

Sure enough, xir dad’s car was in the driveway and xir mom’s car was probably in the garage. Xe parked, and headed inside.

Sure enough, xir parents were inside, sitting on the couch in the living room.

“I never thought I’d see the day where our Logan would walk out of class and skip school,” Maria said, tsking. “How improper!”

“Would you mind telling us why?” Evan asked. “The school told us but I have a feeling they might be biased.”

“I just got sick of the stupid debates Mr. Travis kept having,” Logan replied. “We all did.”

“Debates?” Maria asked, tilting her head.

“Yeah,” Logan replied. “Debates. Where classmates would argue about whether or not people of your demographic are valuable as, well, people, and if you get rightfully emotional about it you get in trouble. Last time it was police violence. This time we were going to ‘debate’ LGBTQ identities. I already hear enough bullshit from those inconvenient rocks in the halls. I don’t need to hear their ass-backwards viewpoints in class, too, and honestly I’m sick of being expected to remain calm about things that are highly emotional topics!”

Evan looked at his kid. “You’re going through a pretty stressful time right now, aren’t you?” he asked. Logan blinked, taken aback. “Coming out as non-binary, learning about your identity, your friends dropping off the radar, and now this? I may not entirely understand 100% what you’re going through but I support you. You’re making your own decisions about your future and what you’re willing to tolerate and I support that. Just tell us what you need.”

Logan blinked again. Xir throat felt tight.

“I- thanks,” xe replied.

“I think I understand how you’re feeling about this,” Maria said. “I keep having to explain to people that, yes, I do experience sexism! It still exists! And when I get upset about it, a lot of men just use that to try and discredit me. I’m with you on this. LGBTQ identities aren’t debateable, they exist, and you should be allowed to be emotional. Emotions are natural.”

Logan sniffled. “Oh my gosh,” xe said. “I- I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t need to say anything,” Maria replied. “Just know that we have your back. And, you know what, so will the rest of the family.”

“I am so lucky,” Logan whispered.

“Heck yeah you are!” Maria agreed. “Come here. I think we need a good old fashioned Lehrer hug.”

Logan nodded, and Evan and Maria stood up and the three of them hugged.

 

Roman called Logan the second play rehearsal was done.

“LOGAN!” they yelled over the phone. “Are the rumors true? Did you just flipping walk out of class? Did you really fight Mr. Travis?”

“I yelled at him…” Logan replied. “And yes, a lot of us did walk out of his class.”

“Oh my gosh!” Roman replied. “That is! I mean, it’s! Well, it’s about darn time someone stood up to that tyrant!”

“Well, it wouldn’t have worked if Renee and Hollyn and Reilly and the other ones who walked out with us didn’t,” Logan pointed out.

“Renee? Hollyn? Are you… making friends?” Roman asked, their voice dramatically disbelieving.

“Yes, well, it appears that increased socialization with you and your friends has led to my increased ability to socialize with other people, so it’s unsurprising that I’d start making connections of my own,” Logan replied.

“That’s so good of you!” Roman said. “...Have you heard from Patton or Virgil?”

Logan sighed. “No. Nothing. And if they started talking in the Discord, you would get the notifications too.”

“I know,” Roman replied, their voice saddening. “I’m just… really worried. And my parents don’t seem to care, and Christine’s great but… someone overheard me talking with her and Katy and Matt about how, you know, some of my online friends just straight-up vanished and went off about how online friends are predators and pedophiles and… ugh. I just wish we knew if they were okay.”

“Me too,” Logan replied.

“Anyway, I need to catch the bus. I’ll talk to you later?”

“Yeah, later,” Logan replied. The two of them hung up, and Logan set xir phone on the desk next to xir keyboard. The idea of a student-lead protest, already prominent in current events, was stuck in xir head and refusing to leave. So it was time for Logan to do what Logan did best: research.

 

Dinner that night was full of Logan and Maria talking, very animatedly, with energetic hand gestures and loud voices, about protest. And student protest.

She was very on board with Logan’s ideas.

Renee and Hollyn had been texting xir, both of them also sounding enthusiastic about the idea. They had the entire weekend to talk to people, and Logan knew that all xe had to do was mention the idea to one performing arts student and almost all of the performing arts students would be on board by the end of the day. The performing arts kids were just… like that.

Dinner was almost done when Logan’s phone chimed with a particular notification tone. Xe only used Discord to talk to three other people. It was possible Roman was just messaging the Discord again to see if Virgil or Patton would respond that time, but Logan had to check.

Xe looked at the notification and choked, covering xir hand with xir mouth. Maria and Evan leaned forward, concern etched in their expressions.

“Logan?” Maria asked.

“I just… They just messaged, they finally messaged,” Logan said. Xir voice was thick.

**_I lived, bitches:_ ** _ did patton really not talk to you at all the past three days? _

**_Extra Prince Enby:_ ** _ No! _

_ No he did not! _

_ Explain right now @I lived, bitches _

_ Explain yourself! _

**_Glasses Gay Young:_ ** _ I’m with Roman. Please explain faster. _

**_I lived, bitches:_ ** _ if you would give me a chance to type i would. _

_ anyways, i got sick. uh, really sick. i’m still in the hospital. patton’s completely fine, if a little emotionally drained. _

**_Glasses Gay Young:_ ** _ Why are you in the hospital? _

Maria and Evan were both watching Logan when xe looked up.

“So?” Maria asked.

“Apparently Virgil’s in the hospital,” Logan replied. Xe… wasn’t sure how to feel.

“Why?” Evan asked.

“I’m waiting to find that out,” Logan replied.

**_I lived, bitches:_ ** _ i got sick. meningitis. moral of the story: take your symptoms seriously, kids. _

**_Glasses Gay Young:_ ** _ There’s just meningitis going around, then. Which kind of meningitis? _

**_I lived, bitches:_ ** _ meningococcal. and what do you mean meningitis is just going around? _

**_Glasses Gay Young:_ ** _ My cousin’s dorm’s having an outbreak. And meningococcal? That’s… terrifying. _

**_Extra Prince Enby:_ ** _ I seem to be a little out of the loop, what is meningococcal? _

**_I lived, bitches:_ ** _ the really bad meningitis. i gotta go, pat’s mom wants to talk. pat and i are both fine. sorry we didn’t warn you that things were happening. ttyl. _

Logan exhaled slowly and set xir phone back down on the table. Xe took a moment to inhale and try to recenter xirself before speaking.

“Well, Remy’s dorm isn’t the only place there’s a meningitis outbreak,” xe said. “That’s why Virgil is in the hospital. They didn’t have a chance to say much, apparently Patton’s mom wanted to talk to them, but…” Logan trailed off, blinking back tears. “They’re alive. Both of them.” Xe wiped at xir eyes. “They’re alive.”

They’re alive.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! if you did, leave a kudos! and if you can, comment! even if all you can come up with is a keyboard smash. i love to talk to anyone who reads my stuff.  
> i also have an askblog, search @gender-is-hard-asks on tumblr.  
> stay safe out there.  
> with love,  
> kestrel


End file.
